


Золото и серебро

by Heimdallll



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heimdallll/pseuds/Heimdallll
Summary: Сборник драбблов по голдгрейвзу.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Original Percival Graves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Номер первый, аврорские будни, флафф, легкое шмоткодрочерство

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо дежурке за накур.

Тина сидела на засыпанном каменной крошкой крыльце дома и просто бездумно смотрела в одну точку. Ее второе в жизни задание в качестве аврора закончилось просто ужасно: от дома, на который совершалась облава (в нем, согласно донесениям, скрывался особо опасный преступник), осталось только две стены первого этажа да вот это крыльцо. Во время боя случайный осколок стекла задел ее лоб, и теперь часть левой стороны лица неприятно стягивало подсохшей кровью. Два ее напарника скрутили преступника и аппарировали в МАКУСА, оставив ее заметать следы. И надо бы, но у Тины не было сил даже на то, чтобы стереть кровь, что уж говорить о восстановлении здания. Хотя прямо сейчас она нарушала закон. Не-маги уже должны были переполошиться и вызвать полицию. Тине нужно встать, собрать силы в кулак и наложить заклятие. Это ведь просто!

Близкий хлопок аппарации заставил ее подскочить. На две ступеньки выше, за спиной, появился мистер Грейвз собственной персоной. Для того, чтобы понять, что это он, Тине не надо было даже оглядываться. 

– Я уже встаю, – сказала она, убирая локти с коленей.

– Отдыхай. Я сам все сделаю.

Мягкий шорох дорогого пальто, треск раздавливаемой крошки, и здание с грохотом начало возвращаться к первозданному виду.  
– Уэлс сказал, это ты обезвредила Кормака, – сказал мистер Грейвз и спустился на две ступеньки ниже. 

Теперь Тина могла видеть его лакированные туфли и идеально отглаженные темно-синие штаны из дорогой ткани. Маги были вынуждены носить не-маговскую одежду, и Персиваль Грейвз этим, кажется, наслаждался. Не каждый мужчина-не-маг позволит себе быть настолько стильным. Сама Тина отдавала предпочтение удобной одежде и не сильно следила за ее элегантностью. Наверное, поэтому мистер Грейвз вызывал у нее чувство, близкое к восхищению. 

– Надо стереть не-магам память, – сказала она и вновь попыталась подняться, но на плечо ей легла широкая, твердая рука, заставляя сесть на место.

– Я сам.

Мистер Грейвз сделал несколько шагов наверх и остановился. Снова мягко хлопнула о воздух ткань, а затем широкое пальто тяжело легло ей на плечи. Раздался новый хлопок аппарации. Тина смотрела на длинный подол, подвернувшийся внутрь, так, что белая подкладка не попала в пыль. Она утопала в этом пальто, в прямом и переносном смысле. От него исходило тепло чужого тела и приятный запах одеколона. Тина задышала глубже и наклонила голову поближе к воротнику. Как много людей могли свободно потрогать этот плащ? Скольким молодым аврорам мистер Грейвз так просто отдавал его? Она провела ладонью по правой поле, наслаждаясь ощущениями, а затем так плотно запахнулась, будто завернулась. Теперь тепло и запах окружили ее со всех сторон. Тина тяжело вздохнула и прикрыла глаза.

Она так сосредоточилась на моменте, что не услышала, как вернулся мистер Грейвз.

– Нужно возвращаться в штаб.

Тина открыла глаза и запрокинула голову, вглядываясь в начальника. В пиджаке, жилете и синем шарфе он выглядел не менее эффектно, чем в плаще. Наверное, дело было не в них. Да, определенно не в них.

– Да, – Тина поднялась, сняла пальто и попыталась отряхнуть грязный подол, но мистер Грейвз успел поймать ее за руку раньше.

– Не надо.

Она подняла на него глаза и увидела знакомое тепло. Так мистер Гр… Персиваль смотрел только в особенные моменты и только на нее. Этот взгляд превращал ее в дрожащее желе. Персиваль потянул Тину на себя, и она буквально упала в его объятья. Это было так прекрасно! Она ткнулась носом куда-то в шею, горячо выдохнула и неуверенно обвила руки вокруг его груди. Пальто вновь легло ей на плечи, а затем его прижали к спине крепкие руки. Тина слышала спокойное дыхание Персиваля, чувствовала, как оно шевелит ее волосы, и ощущала, как начинает частить чужое сердце. Ее уже давно стучало, как бешеное. Тину привычно окутало спокойствием, довольствием и уверенностью, которое исходило от Персиваля. Как же хорошо! Стоять бы так вечно!

– Теперь точно нужно возвращаться, – шепнул он и неохотно разомкнул объятья, но тут крепко взял Тину за руку.

Она поняла на него глаза и широко улыбнулась. Персиваль тоже улыбался, и от этого ее ноги почти подкашивались. Затем он наклонился и запечатлел на ее губах короткий поцелуй. Тина вытянула руку, накинула на него пальто и схватила широкую ладонь уже сама.

– Приготовься, – сказал Персиваль, и мир завертелся.


	2. Номер второй, аврорские будни, оба трудоголики

У Грейвза не было семьи как таковой – несколько двоюродных и троюродных родственников не в счет. Хотя у его семьи был свой собственный мэнор, он жил в небольшой квартире практически в центре Нью-Йорка, в которой всегда было идеально чисто и красноречиво пусто. Возможно, если поискать, то в шкафчиках нашлось бы немного еды, оставшейся после редких визитов гостей. Постель всегда была идеально заправлена, в шкафу висела отглаженная одежда, а книжные полки выглядели так, будто их купили только вчера. Да и с чего бы этому месту смотреться обжитым, если хозяин воспринимает его только как место ночевки? Все остальное время Грейвз отдавал работе. Работа была его хлебом и водой, женой и ребенком, которым он отдавал практически все свое время.

Практически – потому что остальную часть он отдавал Тине. Их связь была идеальна: два трудоголика, романтикой которых были превосходно составленные документы и совместные походы на задания. Последнее было особенно волнующим. Сражаться бок о бок, стоять спина к спине, вместе предвосхищать движения противников и отмечать очередную победу азартными улыбками. А потом можно было и проявить нежность – накладывая друг на друга лечебные заклинания и отдавая зелья из личных запасов. Грейвз любил эти моменты.

Если работа была его женой, то Тина, безусловно, – любовницей. И, кажется, в этом они были взаимны.


	3. Номер третий, джен, юмор, Тина видела некоторое дерьмо

На работе мистера Грейвза знают как ответственного работника и сурового начальника, которого не разжалобить слезливыми историями и большими глазками без веских доказательств своего несчастья. Он приходит всегда вовремя, может пропустить обед ради незаконченных дел и уходит по окончанию рабочего дня (во многом потому, что успевает переделать дела еще в течение дня благодаря хорошо спланированному графику и силе воли). Мистер Грейвз - гроза или образец для молодых авроров, неизбежное зло для старичков и надежная опора для президента Пиквери. Симонс - один из самых старых работников МАКУСы - любит рассказывать, как множество раз, уходя поздно вечером домой, он замечал, что из-за приоткрытой двери кабинета мистера Грейвза лился свет - начальник опять решил заночевать прямо на работе. Мисс Грин из отдела контроля уверяла, что он не только холост и богат, но еще и не имеет вредных привычек, что большая редкость для мужчин современности. Правда потом она мечтательно вздыхала и рассказывала романтичную историю о трагической смерти возлюбленной мистера Грейвза - нежной красавице - и его обете безбрачия, во что мало кто верил.

Лишь Тина знает, как оно на самом деле. Впрочем, ей все еще хотелось это забыть.

Начало откровениям положила тихая просьба занятого совещанием мистера Грейвза принести его пальто, в спешке забытое в кабинете. Тина - тогда еще совсем молодая работница - выполнила ее в кратчайшие сроки. Она торжественно несла перекинутое через руку пальто и чувствовала, как что-то через чур сильно оттягивает одну из его пол. Это было не ее дело. Совсем не ее. Но из-за этой вещи мягкое пальто то и дело сползало ниже, и игнорировать ее не получалось. Позже Тина проклинала свое любопытство. Когда она, предварительно завернув в безлюдный коридор и оглядевшись, с бешено колотящимся от адреналина сердцем сунула руку в глубокий карман,то нащупала там холодный металл. Доставать это из кармана было бы совсем нечестно, поэтому Тина, отрешенного глядя вперед, водила пальцами по гладкой поверхности до тех пор, пока до нее не дошло. Это была фляга.

Что? Зачем мистеру Грейвзу фляга? Там какое-то лекарство?

Тина доподлинно знала, что в таких флягах носят отнюдь не это. Но даже мысль о том, что ее суровый и пунктуальный начальник мог хранить в кармане алкоголь... Тут Тина вспомнила, что в этом пальто мистер Грейвз ходил практически всегда и везде, и ей стало совсем невозможно. Она запретила себе развивать эту мысль и пулей помчалась обратно в зал совещаний.

Когда мистер Грейвз с благодарностью принял пальто на руки, его лицо почти неуловимо изменилось. Тина, внимательно наблюдавшая за реакцией, заметила это мгновенно. Мистер Грейвз стрельнул в ее сторону пронзительным взглядом, понял, что его тайна раскрыта, и покачал головой. Тина не поняла. 

\- Вы можете идти, - сказал он, накидывая пальто на плечи.

Тина продолжала стоять. Мистер Грейвз приподнял брови.

\- Что-то не так?

\- А... нет, все хорошо, - пробормотала она и поспешно покинула зал.

Правда в дверях Тина все-таки немного задержалась и успела заметить, как мистер Грейвз коротким движением погладил тот самый карман. Нет, она определенно не будет об этом думать.


	4. Номер четвертый, Рождественская история, юмор, неловкая ситуация

Рождество прошло удачно, если судить по тому, что Тина проснулась не в своей кровати и с кем-то в обнимку. Не то чтобы она часто просыпалась в чьих-то объятьях (впервые, будем честны), но в этом было даже что-то хорошее – значит, праздновала она все-таки не одна. С другой стороны, хотелось, чтобы мужская рука, перекинутая через грудь, оказалась страшным сном.

Изначально планировалось, что она, Куинни и Якоб проведут Рождество все вместе в уютной квартире над булочной. Но в какой-то момент – и после нескольких рюмок веселящей воды – Тина стала чувствовать себя лишней и очень несчастной на этом празднике жизни. После еще одной она тихо встала из-за стола, чтобы занятые друг другом Куинни и Якоб не заметили этого, набросила пальто и ушла гулять по Нью-Йорку. До полуночи оставалось два часа. Что было дальше, она не запомнила.

Возможно, и к лучшему, потому что теперь незнакомец, гревший своим дыханием ей шею, несколько пугал. Что она наделала! Тина замерла с открытыми глазами, рассматривая обстановку. Квартира навскидку была неприлично большой и дорогой – ее хозяин явно не бедствовал. А еще он был магом – Тина узнала волшебное зеркало, стоящее недалеко от кровати. И то хлеб, хотя бы память не нужно будет стирать. Но лучше б нужно. 

Спустя какое-то время Тина решила, что не стоит дожидаться пробуждения незнакомца, и попыталась аккуратно выползти из-под тяжелой руки. Но он что-то проворчал ей за ухо и прижал к себе еще крепче. Когда через несколько минут Тина предприняла вторую, более отчаянную попытку, незнакомец потянулся за ней и с нажимом провел ладонью по животу, бедру, останавливаясь на ягодице. От неожиданности Тина тихо ойкнула, и ритм дыхания в шею мгновенно изменился. Рука на ягодице чуть сжалась, пятки коснулись пальцы ног. Тина не отказалась бы прямо сейчас провалиться сквозь землю. 

Неожиданно незнакомец резко надавил на бедро, вынуждая лечь на спину, и в следующий момент Тина едва не заорала. Над ней нависал совершенно растрепанный и хмурый мистер Грейвз.

– Тина, – как-то обреченно сказал он.

– Мистер Грейвз, что вы… а я… – залепетала она, но почти тут же заставила себя закрыть рот, чтобы больше не выдавать эти бессвязные порции слов.

Нет, то рождественское утро, когда ты просыпаешься в одной кровати – и голой – со своим начальником, назвать хорошим нельзя. Оригинальным – да, но не хорошим. Мистер Грейвз сел, и Тина получила возможность двигаться, чем тут же и воспользовалась, отползя на самый край большой кровати. Мысль о том, что надо бы прикрыться, пришла к ней уже после внимательного взгляда со стороны начальника. Она резко дернула одеяло на себя, но слегка переборщила, и теперь голым сидел мистер Грейвз. Тина крепко зажмурилась и помотала головой, пытаясь изгнать из головы его образ. Она не была ханжой, но знание о том, как мистер Грейвз – ее непосредственный начальник и вообще – выглядит без одежды, было немного лишним. 

– Хм, да, что ж, – наконец нарушил неловкое молчание мистер Грейвз, – нам надо это обсудить.

– Отвернитесь, – грубовато попросила Тина.

Мистер Грейвз выполнил ее просьбу и даже зажмурился, за что она была искренне благодарна. Тина начала искать глазами хоть какую-то одежду, которой можно будет прикрыться, чтобы начать напрашивающийся разговор. Нижнее белье обнаружилось аж на пороге спальни. Оглянувшись на тактичного мистера Грейвза, она выскользнула из кровати и побежала в сторону одежды, но мелькнувшее в зеркале отражение заставило ее вернуться. Спереди все было как обычно, если не считать несколько засосов на шее (не представлять, как они появились, не представлять!), а вот сзади…

– Ох и темпераментный вы мужчина, Персиваль, – проворковало зеркало, но Тина не обратила на него никакого внимания.

Гораздо больше ее занимало два отпечатка больших ладоней, уже успевших немного потемнеть. Она рассматривала их во все глаза и не могла оторваться.

– Однако, – донеслось от кровати.

Тина дернулась и поймала задумчивый взгляд мистера Грейвза.

– У меня есть мазь от синяков, – сказал он. – Могу принести.

– Отвернитесь! – крикнула Тина.

С терпеливым вздохом мистер Грейвз вновь принялся созерцать стену.

– Не надо никаких мазей, – яростно прошептала она, подхватывая одежду. – Где у вас ванная?

– По коридору налево, вторая дверь.

Тина пулей влетела в небольшую ванную, закрыла дверь и судорожно принялась одеваться. Ей надо было бежать отсюда, как можно скорее. Образ голого мистера Грейвза будто выжгло на внутренней стороне век, и это только подгоняло покинуть чужую квартиру. Когда Тина с неохотой вернулась в спальню, мистер Грейвз был уже в длинном синем халате и с более-менее приглаженными волосами. Он повернулся на звук ее шагов.

– Ничего не было, – твердо сказала Тина. – Забудьте об этом.

– Хорошо, – спокойно сказал мистер Грейвз.

– И мы не просыпались в одной кровати.

– Разумеется, нет.

– Отлично, – бросила Тина и развернулась. – До свидания, мистер Грейвз.

– До свидания, Тина, – донеслось ей вслед, когда она была уже у входной двери.

К концу дня она смогла вернуть только часть воспоминаний, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы сначала сгореть от стыда, а потом долго унимать возбуждение. Когда пришло время выходить на работу, Тина чувствовала себя уже абсолютно дезориентированной. Образы той ночи стали преследовать ее во снах, и, Мерлин, такого ей не снилось уже очень давно! Когда же на работе она столкнулась с самим их главным героем, то не покраснела с большим трудом. Мистер Грейвз, как и обещал, вел себя так, будто ничего не произошло. 

И в какой-то момент это почему-то начало раздражать. Тина не могла толком объяснить такую перемену. Она понимала, почему теперь так пристально рассматривает мистера Грейвза всякий раз, как он появляется в поле ее зрения (не так-то просто забыть, что с этим человеком ты переспала), но раздражение было выше ее понимания. И тем не менее. Почему он ведет себя как обычно? Разве он не вспоминает ту ночь? 

Через месяц Тина накрутила себя так, что в какой-то момент ее прорвало. Нет, это было невозможно! Она встала из-за рабочего стола и направилась прямо в кабинет мистера Грейвза, чтобы… а для чего? На месте разберется! Адская смесь из самых разнообразных чувств гнала ее по коридорам и заставила громко постучать.

– Входите.

Она влетела в кабинет и с грохотом захлопнула дверь. Мистер Грейвз сидел за столом. Прытко пишущее перо застыло над каким-то документом, по правую руку стояла полупустая чашка с кофе, пальто висело на вешалке.

– Что-то случилось, Тина? – спросил он, заметив ее состояние, и привстал.

Тина некоторое время молча рассматривала мистера Грейвза, а потом внутри нее как будто что-то щелкнуло. Она сорвалась с места и в следующий миг уже целовала своего начальника, обхватив одной рукой за шею. Некоторое время он был неподвижен, но затем шумно вдохнул и ответил на поцелуй с такой страстью, что у Тины окончательно сорвало крышу. Они исступленно целовались, забыв обо всем на свете, и Тина была без ума от того, как мистер Грейвз прижимает ее к себе за талию, как он пахнет и двигается, как под ее касаниями напрягаются мускулы. Когда он оторвался от губ и перешел на шею, Тина запрокинула голову и тихо простонала. На ее затылок легла широкая рука и небольно потянула за волосы; ноги Тины подогнулись. Она бы упала, если бы мистер Грейвз не подхватил ее под бедра и одним слитным движением не усадил на стол. Кажется, что-то где-то разбилось. Тина обхватила ногами его талию, вновь поймала в поцелуй горячие губы и в этот момент почувствовала себя самый счастливой женщиной на свете.

Они, слишком занятые друг другом, не слышали, как отворилась дверь, и на пороге застыла президент Пиккери.


	5. Номер пятый, фем!Грейвз, первая встреча

Впервые Тина увидела свою начальницу на последнем собрании перед крупной облавой на подпольный клуб. Это была действительно важная операция - если им удастся следовать плану от начала до конца, то получится пересажать за решетку почти половину всех разыскиваемых преступников Нью-Йорка. Молодые авроры возбужденно гудели, те, что постарше, наблюдали за суетой с понимающими улыбками и негромко обсуждали текущие дела. Для Тины это было самое первое задание, и от дьявольской смеси волнения, нетерпения и страха она буквально онемела. 

Дверь распахнулась, и гудение голосов мгновенно смолкло. В зал совещаний, стуча каблуками лакированных туфель, вошла сама Персеида Грейвз. Точнее Тина думала, что это мисс Грейвз, иначе авроры не обратили бы на нее внимания. Первым, что бросилось Тине в глаза, были густые черные брови. Серьезно, было очень сложно не смотреть на них. Мисс Грейвз можно было дать хорошо за тридцать, при желании - даже сорок лет, что ей удивительно шло. Невысокая и стройная, она представляла тот тип женщин, которые с возрастом только хорошеют. На мисс Грейвз было шикарное (и явно дорогое) черное пальто, синий шарф и модное платье.

Как ни крути, мисс Грейвз была роскошной женщиной.

Она прошла мимо расступающихся авторов, кивая на их приветствия, но около будто оглушенной Тины остановилась. Мисс Грейвз была ниже где-то на пол головы, но именно Тина чувствовала себя маленькой. Ну ладно, еще немного заинтересованной. Не часто ей встречались столь великолепные женщины. 

\- Мисс Голдштейн? - спросила она тихо.

\- Да.

\- Приятно познакомиться, - улыбнулась мисс Грейвз и продолжила путь до стола, на котором лежал план операции.

У нее была легкая, удивительно красивая походка. Не такое ожидаешь от грозной главы отдела магического правопорядка. Тем временем мисс Грейвз наклонилась столом, и авроры, будто повинуясь негласному указанию, немедленно подошли ближе. В глазах некоторых из них Тина видела неприкрытое восхищение и надеялась, что не выглядит также.

В течение собрания ей очень хотелось сосредоточить всю свою суть на плане, чтобы выполнить свою часть операции не иначе как блестяще, но мысли и взгляд то и дело возвращался к спокойно вещающей мисс Грейвз. Нет, это же невозможно! Интересно, со временем у Тины выработается иммунитет на эту женщину? Она бросила взгляд на стоящего рядом старшего коллегу, который вдумчиво кивал, но на деле явно сознанием был где-то там, где строил с начальницей семейную жизнь, и тихо вздохнула - не выработает. Тогда понятно, почему в этой операции участвует так много женщин: есть шанс, что хоть кто-то слушает нормально. Или нет.

***

Тина поняла, что окончательно пропала, когда во время операции мисс Грейвз сбежала вниз по ступеням, изящно выхватила палочку и бросилась в бой, с ходу уложив зазевавшегося скупщика краденого.


End file.
